


Remember When it Rained

by Flyby Stardancer (FlybyStardancer)



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-15
Updated: 2011-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-24 15:11:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlybyStardancer/pseuds/Flyby%20Stardancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elita arrives on Earth and she and Optimus reminisce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember When it Rained

**Author's Note:**

> Was written for a challenge over at tf_rare_pairing and originally posted to my writing LJ on 11/26/2010. Thanks to eerian_sadow for betaing!

Elita stood unsure at the entryway to the Ark despite Optimus’ reassurance. “You’re sure we won’t be harmed by the precipitation?” she asked again, eyeing the rain pattering down softly.

“Yes.” Optimus’ engine rumbled reassuringly as he tugged on her hand. “Any acidic elements are negligible. We still run patrols and other missions in all but the most inclement weather here, though some are convinced that they are Prowl’s way of torturing them.” The smile in his optics invited her to share the joke as he led her out and away from prying subordinates.

They carefully picked their way up the side of the mountain to a small ledge that had the visual and audio sensors tweaked to give couples privacy without too great a sacrifice in safety. There they stood watching the rain wash the desert clean, Optimus holding Elita comfortably close.

After a stretch of companionable silence, Optimus’ voice rumbled against Elita’s back. “Remember that storm that rolled in over the docks?”

“Mmm, of course I do.” Elita tucked herself a bit closer as she remembered with a smile.

* * * * *

All work at the docks had been stopped in preparation for the acid rain. Orion and Ariel were safe inside the storage building, watching the storm’s progress though the force field doors.

“Boy, I’m sure glad we’re not out in that,” Orion said, watching as the acid sizzled where it hit the planet’s surface.

“Mmm-hmm. C’mon, let’s get away from the doors, just in case.” Ariel smiled as she tugged on Orion’s hand. He reluctantly followed her to the break area, and gave a surprised squawk when she pounced on him, knocking him back onto a large chair.

“Wha? Ari-!” His protest was cut off by a searing kiss that he wasn’t prepared for. The slim femme settled herself happily against him, straddling his lap as her arms wound around his neck. Dazed, he kissed her back, his hands settling on her waist. Then his wits came back to him and he broke the kiss, pulling his head back to get some space to be able to speak. “What’s up with you, Ariel?”

Ariel sighed, her hand coming up to touch his cheek. “You’ve been pulling away from me whenever I try to get closer. Why? What are you afraid of?”

“Afraid? I’m not afraid! What’s there to be afraid of?” Orion denied, though the stain of an energon flush on his cheeks belied his words.

Ariel raised an optic ridge at him. “I’m being serious, Orion. Why don’t you want to interface?”

The mech sighed and glanced to the side, his hands still resting on her waist. “I just.. I don’t want to disappoint you.”

“Oh, Orion.” Affectionate amusement colored her tone. “You could never.” She turned his face and kissed him again, drawing it into something more.

* * * * *

Optimus’ engine rumbled at her back, a sure sign that he was remembering too. Elita turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down to her. His face mask retracted just in time for a kiss, one that grew hotter as it was drawn out.

Elita smirked playfully when she eventually pulled back, their cooling fans running. “I think I’d also like an encore of that cycle.”

“I’m sure you would.” Optimus’ optics twinkled with amusement as he leaned in for another kiss.


End file.
